Strange connections
Howard Hesseman was the star of Head of the Class. ''When he decided to leave the series, he was replaced in the main role by Billy Connolly. *On ''Murphy Brown, ''starring Candice Bergen, Murphy's baby was portrayed by Daryl Sabara *Keone Young is not only well connected to other House, M.D. actors, many of his House connections are also connections to ''Star Trek. ''In Love Hurts, he plays John Cho's father, and Cho would later go on to be Lt. Sulu in the new ''Star Trek ''movie series. However, Young also played the father of Linda Park's character Ens. Hoshi Sato on ''Enterprise. ''He is also the actor who played Buck Bokai, the man who beat Joe Dimaggio's hitting streak, on ''Deep Space Nine - ''that character was named after Peter Weller's Buckaroo Bonzai, and Weller also appeared on ''Enterprise ''and in ''Star Trek Into Darkness *In Austin Powers in Goldmember, Aaron Himelstein played young Austin Powers and Josh Zuckerman played young Dr. Evil. Tara Rice, Greg Grunberg and Faune A. Chambers also appear. *Nick Lane only has four major (non-short) credits, including his appearance in the episode The Jerk. He has appeared with House alumni in all of his other major credited appearances. *''Calvin Marshall (2009) features both of the actresses who have portrayed Wilson's wives on screen - Cynthia Watros and Jane Adams. *Sasha Roiz portrayed Samuel Adama on ''Caprica. ''Samuel is the great uncle of Jamie Bamber's character Lee "Apollo" Adama on ''Battlestar Galactica. *In Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Jennifer Morrison was one of the actresses and Jaimarie Bjorge was a stunt double. They both also appear in The Right Stuff. *On How I Met Your Mother, David Henrie plays the son and Lyndsy Fonseca plays the daughter. Tanner Maguire appeared in three episodes as the 12-year-old version of Barney. *Tuffet Shemelzle has a limited resume of 7 other major (non-short) credits. However, she's appeared with House, M.D. ''alumni in 5 of them. *Kamall Shaikh has credits in only three other major productions, but has four connections. On ''Days of Our Lives, ''he had a long run of episodes together with Tamara Braun. In ''Novel Romance, ''he worked with Sherilyn Fenn, and in ''Just Go With It, ''he worked with both Bailee Madison and Dave Matthews *On ''The Sarah Silverman Program, ''Marin Hinkle has a recurring role as the third sister "Rose" opposite real life sisters Sarah Silverman and Laura Silverman. In addition, Savannah Paige Rae played a younger version of Sarah Silverman's character. *Daylon Reese played a younger version of Andrew Keegan's character in ''Kill Speed. ''They were joined by Greg Grunberg *Paul Keeley and Zoe McLellan played husband and wife in Baggage but although Keeley has been on two episodes of ''JAG, ''he's never been in the same episode as McLellan who appeared in 63 episodes. * Patrick Bauchau and Billy Connolly have both played the murderer on ''Columbo. ''Diane Baker, who appeared with Connolly in Love is Blind, was a key suspect in one of the few episode of the show where the murderer wasn't immediately obvious, but she turned out to be innocent. Jamie Rose didn't murder anyone, but she was an accomplice. Carmen Argenziano appeared as a medical examiner. * Mary Kate Schellhart played Barbara Lovell, the daughter of Marilyn Lovell played by Kathleen Quinlan in ''Apollo 13 * Hugh Laurie, Taraji P. Henson, Candice Bergen and Lin-Manuel Miranda have all hosted ''Saturday Night Live. ''Bergen is a member of the "Five Timers Club". * M.J. Dougherty has 7 other credits apart from his uncredited appearance in You Must Remember This, but has nine connections. * Actress Maria Zambrana has never received a screen credit for a role despite appearing in 66 productions (including two different episodes of House). Nevertheless, she is incredibly well connected with an incomplete total of 22 connections where the connection is listed among the featured listings on IMDB. This includes an excellent 7 times connection in the movie ''Yes Man, ''giving her more connections for that one production than Hugh Laurie has altogether. * Samuel Carman appeared in 15 other productions during his short career. He appeared with ''House ''alumni in all of them. * In the TV movie ''Whitney, ''Yaya DaCosta portrays Whitney Houston and Arlen Escarpeta portrays her husband Bobby Brown. They are joined by Deborah Lacey. * In the CollegeHumor video "If Google Were A Guy (Part 2)", Brian Huskey is Google and Randall Park is Bing. * Tina Holmes and Amanda Leighton appeared together in the ''Six Feet Under ''episode "The Silence". In You Must Remember This, they portray the same character - Elena and Young Elena. * In the unaired pilot episode of ''John Doe, ''four of the five cast members are House alumni - Dominic Purcell, Elizabeth Lackey, Meat Loaf and Azura Skye. * In her nine year career with started with her first major credit in The Mistake, former child actress Adair Tishler managed to rack up connections with fourteen different House alumni including three other productions with her "sister" in the episode, Sammi Hanratty. * Vicellous Shannon played the younger version of ''Roc, ''usually portrayed by Charles S. Dutton * Jennifer Crystal Foley, who portrayed Chris Taub's wife Rachel Taub, appeared with Danna Brady, the woman who portrayed Taub's paramour Maya in both Open and Shut and the ''NCIS ''episode "The Missionary Position". * Katie Stegeman appeared in a musical parody version of ''Once Upon a Time, ''starring Jennifer Morrison * Mira Sorvino appears in the video ''Massive Attack: Eleven Promos, ''which includes the video for "Teardrop" Category:Connections